Define Christmas
by Eienias20
Summary: Soren doesn't understand Christmas and that makes it Mia's goal to show him what he is missing. 'Oneshot'


**I wrote this for my a FE Secret Santa on dA and decided to put it here, i think the final product is AWESOME!  
PS i do not own FE cause if i did, this pairing would exist :D**

* * *

**Define Christmas**

**  
**_To me, the end of the year is the end of the year. To what seems to be everyone else it is more than that. December is just supposed to be another month right. The last of the 12 months that make up a year, Instead it is everyone's favorite time of year because everyone gets ready to celebrate Christmas. A holiday about the Gift of Giving or something like that...eating big meals...having parties and all of that nonsense. Why is everyone so happy when there are still criminals and bandits that need to be caught and killed? With all the bad things in the world how can people put that aside and be 'merry'? I'm not about to follow suit. Especially not when our group is still needed._

Soren was _the_ grouch of the holiday season. No one could be more negative than him. He seemed to kill the spirit of the season wherever he went. Ike, his closest and in most cases only friend stopped trying to get him into the Christmas spirit years ago knowing that the odds of him understanding it where well against him. Ike told Soren that he could do whatever he wants, even leave the fort during the season but what would that do? To Soren everyone on the continent of Tellius was stricken by this madness, this Christmas madness.

While Soren was against Christmas in every possible way, there was another mercenary who loved the season so much if it were a person she would hug it to death, that was the willful, energetic, and always hyperactive in some sort of way sword master: Mia. She was outside sitting on the floor looking up at the sky. Snow was to be expected in a few days since the temperature has gone down and she was waiting for it. She breathed in the cool air and smiled.

"Looking at it isn't going to make it come faster." Ike said as he approached her,

"I know but I can't help but be excited!" Ike shook his head. He couldn't believe he had two friends to the extremes. Soren would never celebrate Christmas and if Mia didn't he swore she would go crazy.

"Is everyone ready to go get stuff to decorate the fort?" Ike looked at her

"Yeah. Rolf and Mist are especially excited. They'll be a great help. Everyone is in the spirit...well not everyone..." She stood up

"Who? Shinon? But last year he-"

"Yeah, not him. Soren...but he has always been grouchy so there really isn't anything that can be done about it." _Soren? He doesn't like Christmas!_

"Always? He's never once smiled during this time of year or even-" "Nope. Nothing in relation to Christmas, unless it is a tree burning could even make him smirk." Mia tapped her chin thoughtfully _I think I can change that!_ Ike saw the devious glow in her eyes

"Mia...what are you planning?" she smiled at him and then walked past hi

"Nothing much...and by that I mean the biggest Christmas miracle in history!" he turned and watched her go.

"She wouldn't...," he said mostly to himself. When she disappeared into the fort, he turned back

"She would!"

"Hey Soren!" the mage looked up from his book at Mia who was smiling, he took a few seconds to ready a response and came up with: "What?"

"Ike told me you don't like Christmas. Is there any particular reason?" she sat down next to him and he closed his book "Why do you want to know?"

"Because...I've never met someone who doesn't like Christmas and I just want to know why. Who knows maybe I can change their opinion!" he rolled his eyes _Change their opinion. Sure, don't include me though..._

"So...how about I take you out to the town and show you how everyone is in the Christmas spirit!" _She **is** including me!_

"I don't think so-"

"Great!" she grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet

"Come on then!" he looked at her in disbelief

"I said no!" she then proceeded to drag him out of the fort and past Ike who laughed

"Wow. Soren sure got himself into a tight spot." he watched as Mia disappeared with his friend into the town

"I wonder what she is planning to do..."

The temperature dropped and a light snow was beginning to fall as Mia stopped in the town and turned to Soren "So...what do you see?" he looked around and saw people decorating their houses with bright sashes and lamps and others decorating trees as well.

"Honestly?" he asked eager to make a break for it "Yeah."

"I see people wasting money." she rolled her eyes "Not that! You want to know what I see."

"Not really." she turned to him and put her hands on her hip

"Are you trying to test me?" he caught her glance "No." she sighed

"Well, I see Christmas Cheer and the joy of the season in all these people. Sure, they could express it with their emotions but they decide to do it physically. It's not wasting money, think of it more like they're expressing how they feel." Soren looked again and of course, he still didn't get it. Express yourself because its Christmas? Why? Just because you _feel_ happy, you have to tell the world?

"Still not clear?" Mia asked. Soren turned to her

"Its not that I can't understand what you said but..." he tried to find a way to phrase the questions on his mind but none of them made sense. Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him again

"You are going to help with the preparations! Come on!"

"What?" she dragged him towards the stores. _Why am I not resisting? Why am I letting her drag me here and there?_ Even as they approached the stores, he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Pick any two out for the entry to our fort." Mia told him. He gave her the 'you're-kidding-right?' glance and she returned it with her 'nope smile' which for some reason he liked. He turned away and sighed before checking all the decorations being sold. _Ribbons...sash...bells and bows...it keeps going. Which two does she expect me to pick?_ Mia tapped her foot and waited _He is negative...but he also likes puzzles. I'm sure he can figure this one out too._ He returned with a reef and a long sash

"Is this all?" she nodded looking at the decorations "You chose some nice bright ones."

"Bright?" the sash was a dark blue and the reef was a red with black spill designs

"Yeah, the dark is very fluorescent when struck by any kind of light...we should get some special lamps to show them off...you think we have some in the fort from last year?" He gave her a "you're-asking-me?" look and she smiled "Come on, you're going to help me look!"

"Why me? Go torture someone else!"

"If you see this as torture...that makes me think I need to try harder. Come on!" she grabbed him again and dragged him back to the fort.

When they got back to the fort it was snowing slightly more and Mia indicated the entry "You set those up and I'm going to look in our storage rooms, when you are done, lend me a hand." "Me? Put these up?" "Yeah! That isn't something too hard for someone of your caliber right?" he rolled his eyes

"Fine! Go!" she left and he sighed, "How did I come from reading in peace to..." he looked at the decorations in his hands "Decorating a _mercenary_ fort...I swear..."

"Hey Soren, Mia done with you or is she giving you a short break?" Soren turned to Ike "Neither. She asked me to put these up after asking me to pick them out and after dragging me all across town." As Soren got up and began placing the sash around the entry Ike shrugged "So you're upset?"

"Clearly." "Then why don't you tell her to leave you alone and hole yourself up in your room again? It shouldn't be that hard to get the message across to her, she is hyper, not stupid." When Soren finished he went inside followed by Ike. _I should just say "Leave me alone!" but that wouldn't stop her. She is determined to make me love Christmas._ He found her in one of the rooms with some bells and a few candles

"These candles should bring some nice colorful light to the place. Take the blue ones and follow me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Hey Ike!" he waved as she left with her prisoner.

"Are we finally done? All I did today was decorate," he said.

"Yeah but it was fun right? That is what Christmas is about, having fun, being happy and it is even more fun when you're with family and friends." he rolled his eyes _Family and friends? Right..._

"So Soren are you looking forward to having some fun in the snow?"

"No. I still think this season is ridiculous."

"Yeah because all you see are lights and costly decorations. You have to look at how everyone around is feeling, it isn't work, it is more like pleasure and that is the best thing about it." _Why would other people's feelings matter to me?_ He tried to come up with a reason and failed to do so.

"I'm going back to my room and staying there." he got up and left

"There is always tomorrow!" She watched him go

"Christmas is in a week...I've got to try harder. He still doesn't see the fun in it and the reason for the happiness. I mean sure we still have to go around killing people but we can be happy that none of us are dying and we've survived another year doing such a dangerous job." she stood up and went to her room thinking about what to do in the next few days.

She left Soren alone for about 2 days before appearing outside his room with a smile "OK, the snow is high enough, come outside and see how Christmas Cheer prevails even in the ice cold!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet! Come on!" she pulled him outside and ignored his groans. It was cold but he noticed that Mia was unaffected

"How do you like the snow?" he looked about

"Why should I like it?" she picked up some of it and rounded it up before throwing it at Gatrie

"Not again!" he cried

"That is why." Soren smirked _Causing other people pain has always been a joy of mine._

"See now smile!" he glanced at her then away "No reason to."

"A thing that most everyone does when it is snowing but especially when it is nearly Christmas is building a snowman! Care to give me a hand with it?" he looked at her, disbelieving what she just asked him "No! I'm not going to-"

"Great! Roll up some snow into a big ball!" She left and he stared after her, then he called out

"You're kidding right!" she didn't respond and he shook his head "I can't believe this is happening. No, this isn't happening! I'm still asleep! I'm having one hell of a nightmare!"

The finished snowman stood proudly outside the fort and Soren stood next to it grumbling. Mia put a hat on it and smiled "Well, not bad for your first try."

"Whatever."

"This time of year is always the best. We smile and enjoy ourselves despite all because we know we've made it through another year." he looked at her and she caught his stare

"Despite whatever happened the days or weeks past, the sun still came up and time moves on. You can't stay angry or grouchy for no reason when you have every other reason to be happy." he blinked and looked away

"You can't. But I can."

"Why?"

"Because I can!"

"That isn't an answer Soren. You of all people should know." Hearing her say his name froze him for a few seconds before he glanced at her "Of course I do...but maybe I don't want to answer your question. Did you ever think about that?"

"Yes. I did but I think you should share your reasons. It is better to tell someone, a friend for example." he walked around her and headed back for the fort "I'm cold and this conversation is pointless. Feel free to stay out here but I'm done." she grabbed his arm again

"Soren-" he flinched and she let him go

"You OK?" he stood still _Am I OK? I'm not sick but..._ he shook his head "I'm fine."

"You're not planning on telling me anything are you? You can confide in me, I'm your friend."

"No. You're not." she stared at him but he didn't meet her glance and instead walked away. _Soren..._

"So has everyone decided yet?" Ike was triple checking the gift giving. One mercenary would get something for another and he made sure no one got two gifts or no one was left empty-handed, a secret Santa with him the only one knowing. When everyone nodded, he went back to his room and hid the list. He heard a knock on the door

"Come in." Mia came inside

"Ike, can I ask you something."

"Depends on what."

"Well. I know that you know Soren a lot better than I do and I was wondering if you could tell me something about his past. Maybe I can figure out why he is so upset about this time of year." Ike stood still for a while before facing her

"I do believe I am the only one Soren has ever confided something...crucial in but I'm afraid I can't share it with anyone...unless he gives me permission. Since he hasn't I'm afraid that I'm taking his secrets to the grave." she nodded

"I thought so...by the way. I haven't chosen a person for the Christmas exchange."

Christmas day nears no matter what. It really doesn't bother Soren since he will most likely spend the day in the fort anyway. He woke up to the Christmas Eve morning and ate before returning to studies of magic. He found them dull for some odd reason and closed the books only a few minutes after he opened them. Instead, he picked up his drawing pad and decided to sketch something. Mia came into the room some time later. He didn't even notice her knock "Hey Soren."

"What could it possibly be now? Do you want to take me on a ridiculous odyssey and find this 'Santa Claus' and then bring him back here for everyone to see? Or are you going to torment me in another way now? Tell me please, the suspense is killing me!" she clearly heard the sarcasm in his voice and closed the door behind her

"No...But I'd like to know why you're so angry."

"Not this again...I told you that I never-"

"You told Ike something." he closed the pad "That had nothing to do with this."

"Then you can tell me. Why don't you trust me? What have I ever done that suggested I was a bad person?" he stood silent

"Name one thing! Anything! Maybe I can make up for it!" he still said nothing "Well? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I naturally don't trust all people," he said finally

"Why?" he looked at her for a few seconds "Get out of my room."

"No. I want to help you see the joy in Christmas and I can't do that if I don't know why you dislike it in the first place. I'm sure it has something to do with other people in your past right? Something happened when you were younger right?"

"Yes! There! Happy! You guessed it! Now leave!" they stood there staring again before Mia asked, "What was it?" with her natural curiosity.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he sat back down in disbelief

"You want every detail?" he already knew the answer. Mia was Mia, whenever it was that, she decided to start trying to make him love or at least enjoy Christmas she also decided to unwrap the mystery that he is, to solve the enigma that no one else could. Two birds with one stone if you may.

He didn't know why he decided to do this but the words came out and there was no going back: "I'll tell you in short." her face brightened and he almost smiled for some reason. _I like her better that way._ She moved over and sat next to him "I'll settle for that then."

"In the...town I was...raised in...Everyone around considered me different for reasons I couldn't completely grasp. Let's just say when someone was angry they would take it out on me if the could." "They would yell at you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"If by yell you mean beat then...yeah."

"Why would anyone do that to you?" he didn't answer _I can't tell her that...not her...I took a risk with Ike and I'm not about to try again._ "I eventually ceased interacting with people in any way and spent a few years alone. That changed around Christmas time." he stopped remembering the winters in Gallia he was forced to go through.

"It was cold and if I went anywhere near an inn...well you can imagine what would happen."

"They would leave you alone in the cold?"

"Oh no believe me! If they could find me, they would tease me with food or wait for me to freeze to death. Those were their favorite things to do...I've hated winter because it reminds of the torture I went through..." he stopped and didn't bother picking back up. What happened next he didn't expect: Mia embraced him

"M-Mia?"

"That...that is a sad story...I'm sorry I was ignorant of your feelings."

"No, you...I-" he wasn't sure how to respond so he just put his arms around her

"Even so...you have to remember Christmas can mean survival. You've made it this far despite all. Say goodbye to your past, you can remember it but also remember you survived it." Soren nodded

"I'll...I'll try..."

"That is all I'm asking...for now." he smiled in spite of himself and she let go. He noticed she was a little red and wondered why

"Tomorrow is Christmas. You can try then. You don't have to become happy or joyful. But you can at least smile and be around your family." he looked away "My family..."

"I've got to go now," she looked around his room and at his pad that he was drawing on earlier "I'll see you soon Soren." she turned and left. Soren put a hand on his chest feeling his heart race rather than a steady beat.

For the rest of the day all Soren really did was think. Mia tried to come at him physically with the decorations and snow then she tried to get to the emotional side of it. She wasn't "just trying" she was going all out to help him see not to change him. He still felt warm, even when he went outside, from Mia's hug. Not many people physically touched him but no one has ever gone that far. He had to admit; he was still shocked and felt like there was more to it on his side.

"Ike told me that Christmas was magical and a time when miracles could happen...," he said to no one in particular. He looked up at the sun

"I was never one to believe that..." he turned back to the fort. How could one person make him see something he has been ignoring all his life in a few days? Mia was remarkable...he stopped and looked around Did I just think that? He stood still for a while longer before moving into the fort.

He had something planned and it may as well require him to stay up late, then again, he always stays up late. What difference would this make?

Christmas Day  
Much like the homes in the town and even in the palace at Melior the mercenary fort was home to eager souls wondering who got them what and also just anxious to go outside into the snow on this glorious day. There was always a snowball fight between them all in celebration and in relaxation. Fighting to survive every day out of nearly 365, fate has allowed them one of few days leftover in the year to do nothing but enjoy themselves.

Soren walked into the lounge where the tree was kept, brightly decorated and the mercenaries were opening presents, thanking each other and smiling...yes even Shinon. Ike walked over to him "So. How you feeling?"

"Good...great actually...I-" he didn't know how to describe it. Some change, he was comfortable around the fervor. _Mia was successful I suppose._ Ike thought looking at his friend

"By the way, Mia wants to talk to you." Soren nodded and went in the direction Ike signaled _About what?_

"Hey Soren!" she smiled and gave him another hug. He felt his cheeks burn _Why am I-_

"So...are you feeling all right? Not about to throw up or anything. Not going to be all grouchy." He smiled at her

"No. Thanks for...well...you know." she gave him a big grin

"Your welcome...anyway Soren I wanted to give you something." she picked a wrapped up box off of a table behind her and gave it to Soren

"Merry Christmas." he looked at it then at her _A Christmas present? For...me?_ "Mia-"

"It's yours Soren. I told Ike I'd get you one and he was OK with it despite all."

"I-this is..." he didn't even know what this was. "Soren. You do know how to open presents right? You take this part and-" he nodded

"Yes I know." he then smiled in spite of himself "Thanks anyway." he opened it and stared at a black leather-bound book. It was wide and thick

"It is a drawing pad crossed with a type of journal. You can draw and write in it since you like to do both. It's not much but..." he gave her a hug which shocked him "Thank you."

"Welcome!" he turned "Follow me."

In his room, he put the book on the stand next to his bed _I'll make sure to use it every night if I can._

"Believe it or not but I got-or rather, made something for you."

"You what?" He reached for something in his closet and brought it to her

"I didn't have any wrapping in my room and by the time I finished it was almost midnight. I didn't want to go outside and risk waking anyone up." She took it and smiled "Wow its..." it was a framed picture of her outside in the snow.

"You must have worked hard..." he nodded

"But...it was worth it. Yes. It was definitely worth it."

"Wow Soren. This is...thank you!" she gave him another big hug and he returned it "Your welcome."

They walked outside and Mia stopped "I have to go to my room and put this in there right away!"

"Sure." Soren then looked around. There was a strange scent somewhere. He looked up "Hmm. That was never there before." Mia came back

"What?"

"What is it?" she blushed a bit "That is mistletoe." Soren glanced at her then back at the plant _How did it get there? Mistletoe?_

Even Soren was familiar with that custom. It was another thing that he wondered why it was done.

"Never mind it, I have to go." She said, but like she did to him so many times before he grabbed her arm and pulled, her back "Not yet." he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and she blushed fiercely before her eyes met his

"Soren..."

"Thanks again for everything...Mia." he then kissed her and put his arms around her.

They stood there under the mistletoe that Christmas morning that changed Soren's life forever for the better, leading to a possibly happy future with love.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed it and if you've read FENE you can see how hard it must've been for me to go from people ramming swords into each others throats to a blissful christmas scene BUT i did it! :D Review please! :D :D :D**


End file.
